Amor, críos y otros imposibles
by Tove Bu
Summary: "La vida es una mierda, pero de una forma maravillosa". Hinata tiene 21 años, es "mamá soltera" y pareciera que la mala suerte la trae pegada en las prendas. Pero luego de que una serie de eventos se desencadenen en su vida, descubrirá que hasta las cosas más malas tienen su lado bueno. {Kageyama/Hinata} {Tsukishima/Yamaguchi} {Advertencias adentro}.
1. El cuervo que tenía alas rotas

¡Hola! Heme aquí aportando mi primer fic al fandom de esta genial serie. Sinceramente no planeaba escribirlo tan pronto, pero como siempre mis impulsos me ganas y bueno, el resto es historia. Antes de dejarlos ir a leer he de aclararles unas cuantas cosas, hacerles advertencias y blah blah blah.

Primero, ésta historia está ubicada **después** de los tiempos de Karasuno, o sea todos los chiquillos que conocemos son prácticamente adultos. Segundo, hay mención de **violación** e **mpreg**, así que si estos temas no son de tu agrado será mejor que la dejes aquí. Tercero, al principio podrá verse confuso y probablemente no entiendan todo en un santiamén, pero no se preocupen que todo saldrá a la luz en su debido momento. Cuarto, puede parecer que será un drama cargado de cursilerías y tal pero créanme que esto les sacará más risas que llantos. Y por último pero menos importante, las parejas con la que iniciaré serán **Kageyama/Hina** y **Tsukishima/ Yamaguchi, **al menos por lo pronto, y una vez la historia de ambas parejas esté más avanzada meteré otra mediante una votación.

En fin, sin más que agregar, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Hinata Shoyo no tenía suerte.

Y pese a saberlo de buena tinta duró 17 años sin sucumbir a la ruina. Si bien lo supo desde que, midiéndose en clase de educación física, cayó en cuenta de que su estatura estaba por debajo del promedio, reanimase con el dicho de "las mejores cosas vienen en empaques pequeños" y continuó con su cometido de ser igual o más grande que _El Pequeño Gigante._ Y cuando la chica que le gustaba le pidió que le entregara una carta de amor a su mejor amigo, roñando sus ganas de lloriquear como de costumbre, se convenció a sí mismo de que ella no era la indicada para el gran Shoyo Hinata, que cuando su altura creciera tan desmesuradamente como su habilidad en el vóley que apenas y podría soportar tener tantas chicas lindas aglomerándose a su alrededor. Luego de perder de manera no solo vergonzosa sino humillante en demasía contra El Rey y sus plebeyos, después de haber tardado meses en reconstruir su ego de talla pequeña, y viéndose preparado para tener su tan ansiada revancha, arribó con euforia lo que sería su nuevo templo de superación solo para toparse cara a cara con el individuo que lo dejó deshilachado en su primer y último partido. Pero Hinata era paciente y dejó que una extraña amistad entre él y _Bakeyama_ fluyera tardía, dando rienda suelta a meses llenos de adrenalina, triunfos dulces y derrotas amargas, pero al fin y al cabo rodeado de amigos dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de ver a su equipo resurgir de las cenizas.

Sin embargo, reiterando, Hinata no tenía ni una pizca de suerte. Luego de ese pequeño lapso de felicidad, reinó la angustia en su pecho.

Allá donde estaba los años habían pasado, su característica jovialidad parecía haberse quedado en el gimnasio y sin un trozo de lo que una vez había sido una fuerte voluntad, el peli naranja había aprendido por las malas que la vida tiene más momentos amargos que dichosos, y lamentablemente su época de victorias, risas y vida se había escurrido por sus dedos, perdiéndose en un vacío latente que últimamente lo envolvía. Todo lo que un día fue Shoyo ahora solo eran reminiscencias.

Y cuando su hermana le llamó a las ocho en punto para pedirle un favor descabellado y sin precedentes, Hinata desconocía que volvería a respirar.

**. . .**

Entre brocados de leones y estampados de rayas coloridas, aferrada a un balón de peluche babeado y ruñido, con los cabellos extendidos a lo largo de su almohada rosada, una pequeña infanta de mejillas rosadas y regordetas dormía con placidez envidiable, como si ninguna fuerza sobre este mundo pudiese turbar las tranquilas aguas de su sueño. O al menos eso creía hasta que una réplica suya en varón le saltó encima con el propósito de hacerla rabiar desde temprano.

— ¡Haruhi, despierta! ¡Mamá preparó hot cakes y si no te levantas ya me los comeré todos yo solito! —Los gritos del pequeño eran definitivamente ensordecedores, tanto que el felino que reposaba junto a la niña le clavó las garras como venganza por haberlo despertado. — ¡AUCH! ¡Dante! —Gritó como reproche sobándose el área afectada. La mujercita, quien había permanecido con la manta hasta las sienes, sacó un puño con tal rapidez que tomó desprevenido a su fastidioso hermano y lo estrelló con tal ímpetu en su pequeña nariz que logró tirarlo de la cama, recuperando un poco el orden que mantenía con tanto recelo en su alcoba.

—Cállate Shota, ya te he escuchado —Y una cadena de tirones, insultos y rabietas infantiles se dieron como consiguiente de su acto. Les pareció escuchar unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, pero era tal sus ganas de matarse en ese momento que no le dieron la menor importancia. Grave error.

— ¡Niños! No son ni las ocho y ya tienen la casa hecha un escándalo, ¡hasta la señora Suoh los ha escuchado! —Parado al filo de la puerta, con un cómico pero adorable delantal de encajes rosas pastel, sartén y pala en malo, un hombre que no parecía superar los 21 miraba con reprensión a sus retoños. Ese hombre es Shoyo Hinata, quien para su mala suerte solo creció cinco centímetros y permaneció con prácticamente la misma masa muscular que en su adolescencia. Los críos voltearon hacia su figura materna, y sin pensarlo dos veces hicieron lo que cualquier niño de su edad haría; culpar a su hermano de todo.

— ¡Ella fue la que empezó! - ¡Él fue el que empezó! — Gritaron en unísono, dejando más sordo de lo que ya estaba al mayor. Hinata se limitó a suspirar con pesadez, negar ligeramente y devolverles a cambio una mirada de ternura mezclada con el más puro amor.

—No importa ya, mejor vengan a desayunar que preparé jugo de naranja y hot cakes. A menos que quieran que me los coma yo… —Lo último lo dijo con tintes de provocación, consiguiendo despertar ese brillo que destilaban los ojos almendrados de los pequeños cuando un reto se presentaba. Y sintió una punzada de recuerdos.

— ¡El que llegue primero se queda con el último pedazo de pastel de ayer! —Hinata no pudo ni parpadear cuando sus retoños ya habían empezado la clásica guerra matutina por ver quién llegaba primero a la mesa.

Hinata apreció su energía desde el pasillo y sonrió. Eran como clones suyos en todos los sentidos, tanto en apariencia como en actitud. Y entonces, como cada día desde que los tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, vio que no todo estaba perdido.

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su delantal, y colando una mano hasta alcanzar su celular, vio que en la pantalla ponía "Desconocido", pero para Hinata aquel teléfono no era para nada desconocido.

—Natsu, te he dicho muchas veces que no podré ayudarte… —Al contestar fue directo al grano, hablándole a su testaruda hermana sin tapujos. Del otro lado de la línea se hizo oír un respingo, seguido de lagrimeo falso y palabras que el chico no pudo entender. Suspiró; su hermana nunca cambiaría.

—Pero _Shoyo-chi_, te pagaré y podrás tener a mis sobrinos en el plantel para vigilarlos, ¡estás siendo muy injusto, niiii! —Reprochó con su característica voz chillona. —Además, he sabido de mamá que has estado teniendo problemas para cuidarlos. —Dio en el blanco. —Tu trabajo implica mucho de tu tiempo y no confías en nadie desde… Lo siento toqué un tema que no debí, como te decía, ellos están mejor acá, no es que no estén bien allá contigo, digo eres una madre-padre excepcional y eres muy lindo sin mencionar que…

—Bien bien, ya entendí. —Cortó de tajo el embrollo de su hermana. —Pero debo pensarlo mejor. Yo no soy muy bueno cuidando niños, no soy tan carismático como antes y lo sabes. —Respondió con un deje de melancolía. — Además, ¿por qué decidiste de buenas a primeras abrir una guardería? ¡Ni siquiera la atenderás tú! —Renegó Hinata.

—Claro que yo me haré cargo de ella, pero como la directora tontito. Ya he contratado a una chica adorable para que ayude como cuidadora junto a ti. Y antes de que preguntes por qué te he escogido es porque eres un adorable doncel y eres mi hermano y... y porque sí.

—Los donceles abundan por doquier…

—Shoyo, sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Te conseguí un departamento cerca de mi casa, el chico que atiende el complejo es monísimo, con suerte y ligues. —Habló con un tono de picardía. —En fin, te doy hasta la noche para que pienses bien todo, y cuando decidas algo me llamas. ¡Goodbye! —Antes de poder si quiera despedirse la menor colgó, dejando a un Hinata hecho líos y marañas.

Su hermana seguía viviendo en el mismo vecindario en el que él solía vivir antes de que aquello ocurriera, y mudarse allá implicaría recordar, y recordar implicaría sentir. Y Hinata a esas alturas no se podía dar el lujo de sentir.

**. . .**

La noche transcurrió normal, entre juegos de mesa y programas de televisión infantiles. Las yemas de sus dedos repicaban en un compás desesperante la mesa de noche, como si aquello lograra apaciguar su dolor de cabeza. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; por un lado tenía el hecho de que su tiempo y su trabajo no se llevaban bien, sus hijos y él en medio, y los recuerdos de su pasado albergados en su antigua ciudad asfixiándolo. Pero en esos momentos para Hinata era primordial tener a sus hijos bien. Después de todo ellos eran lo único que lo mantenían vivo.

Tomó el teléfono con nerviosismo, casi frenético, tanteando los botones del aparato con tal inquietud que por un momento creyó haberlos descompuesto. Si de algo estaba seguro era que la decisión que había tomado lo encarrilaría a un camino lleno de sucesos impredecibles, no obstante ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Estaba en espera, sudando la gota gorda, mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Shoyo? —Contestó Natsu con ansias en la voz.

—Lo haré. _Regresaré._

* * *

Reviews, _¿maybe?_


	2. Reminiscencias empolvadas

¡Buenas tardes, noches, madrugadas! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, enserio, me alegraron el día y me inspiraron a terminar el cap más rápido. Ahora mismo no puedo responder por falta de tiempo, pero juro que en el próximo capítulo les agradeceré como se debe. Disculpas adelantadas por cualquier tipo de horror ortográfico.

Sin más, ¡que disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**I.- Reminiscencias empolvadas. **

Recordaba el día que cargó por primera vez a sus hijos.

Luego de horas llenas de dolorosas contracciones, suministros de oxigeno y anestesia, sintiendo que en cada suspiro la vida se le escapaba, los miró limpios, regordetes, incólumes entre las sábanas rosa y azul respectivamente. Tómese la molestia que le causó moverse con tal de extender los brazos a sus pequeños y viendo detenidamente los movimientos lentos y la ligera respiración que chocaba contra sus mejillas. Eran dos pequeños, una hermosa niña y un guapo varón, ambos con los mismos cabellos alborotados y resplandecientes que él, y pese a que aún no abrían los ojos podía suponer que serían a su semejanza. Todo era maravilloso, por un momento olvidó el dolor que pasó exactamente 9 meses atrás y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de tener a sus gemelos durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Pasaron días, meses y años y ambos crecieron con sanos colores y huesos recios. Hinata pasó de tenerlos siempre en sus brazos a verlos gatear, eventualmente caminar e intentar volar al saltar de las camas con sábanas amarradas cual capas de súper héroes. Ya no le importaba haber dejado atrás a sus amigos, su mayor sueño y un montón de cosas importantes para él, pues bastaba con ver la sonrisa de sus pequeños para hacer que su corazón sucumbiera a emociones incluso más relevantes que ganar torneos o comer bollos de carne rodeado de sus mejores amigos. No, no iba a negar que por las noches seguía teniendo sueños relacionados con su vida pasada, o peor aun pesadillas lúcidas. Desde los 17, año en que todo lo que solía conocer se redujo a ruinas, cavó un pozo profundo y enterró los recuerdos de su pasado, fuesen buenos o malos, tratando de cerrar sus heridas e incluso deseando tener amnesia. Pero hoy día Shoyo tenía 21 años, trabajaba en un depósito cercano al departamento que su mamá le ayudaba a pagar y creía tener una vida tranquila y unánime. Cerrado a todo el mundo, temiendo ser lastimado, arrastrado por una serie de situaciones desventuradas de las cuales quería salir a como diera lugar. Tenía dos luces que alumbraran su sendero; lucharía por ellas, volvería a ser ese Hinata Shoyo que resplandecía bajo cualquier situación. Así que se secó las lágrimas, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de su habitación dispuesto a darle la noticia a sus hijos.

—Haruhi, Shota, les tengo una noticia. —Dijo con voz relajada pero lo suficientemente elevada para romper el ruido de la televisión. Los chiquillos despegaron su vista de su programa, y aunque no dejaron de masticar los aros de cereal, prestaron atención absoluta a lo que su padre les diría. Hinata por su parte tragó saliva y dejó que las palabras simplemente salieran tal cual eran. —Nos mudaremos con la tía Natsu. —Soltó por fin.

— ¿Ah? —Inmediatamente soltaron las cucharas sobre los platos. — ¿Por qué?—Cuestionaron ambos en unísono sin despegar su mirada de los ojos chocolate del mayor. Pese a que su voz no demostraba molestia, Hinata sintió escalofríos.

—Bueno… Verán, últimamente me han estado exigiendo más de lo que puedo en el depósito y yo no cuento con el tiempo para atenderlos a ustedes y a mi trabajo como debería. Mamá nos ayudó por unos años, pero ella ya es vieja y vivir en la ciudad le trajo problemas de salud… No tengo opción. Natsu me ofreció empleo y hogar, no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. —Declaró Hinata rozando los pulgares con nerviosismo. Sus hijos se miraron mutuamente, negaron con la cabeza y miraron con intriga a su papá.

—Papi… El vecino tiene un niñero, ¿por qué no consigues uno y ya? —Inquirió Haruhi mirando con ojos expectantes a su papá. Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho y sin pensarlo respondió.

— ¡No! —Su respiración sonaba agitada, y cuando cayó en cuenta de que había alzado la voz con potencia se mordió los labios y bajó la vista. Siempre sería desconfiado respecto a confiar en otros. —No… No me parece buena idea dejar que un extraño entre a nuestra casa. Sé que siempre he sido muy sobre protector con ustedes y quizás eso los esté asfixiando, pero lo hago porque los amo. —Hizo una breve pausa. — ¡Pero les prometo que allá donde nos mudaremos harán muchos amigos! Y-Yo solía vivir ahí con Natsu, papá y mamá… Es un lugar cálido, se los prometo. —Y había algo de cierto en eso. Dejando de lado aquel suceso desafortunado, todo lo demás era acogedor. Sus retoños no dijeron nada por varios minutos, compartiendo miradas de complicidad y revolviendo su cereal incesantemente. Hinata empezaba a dudar que aceptaran.

—Si mami dice que es bonito entonces debe serlo. —Rompió el silencio el menor de los gemelos. —Yo iré a donde mami quiera ir. —Sonriendo con sinceridad, saltó del sofá y se abrazó de la cadera del mayor. Haruhi, quien permaneció absorta por varios minutos, bajó con tranquilidad y le siguió la corriente a su hermano.

—Shota tiene razón… Es raro pero tiene razón. Si tú quieres regresar, nosotros estaremos bien. —Sonrió ligeramente, aferrándose a la pierna de su padre. Y Hinata se agachó a su altura para poder abrazarlos, empezando así una guerra de cosquillas y otros juegos que duraron el resto de la tarde.

**. . . **

—Veamos… La ropa está guardada, los niños metieron sus cosas en las cajas… ¡Shota, saca al gato de la maleta! —La casa de los Hinata era un poema, uno muy revuelto por cierto. Cajas con objetos varios en las escaleras, ropa sin guardar tirada en el suelo, juguetes que Shota había sacado para entretenerse mientras llegaba el camión de mudanza. Hinata trataba, enserio trataba de no arrancarse los cabellos de un tirón, pero todos sabemos que cuando el estrés arriba al pequeño todo se vuelve dolor de cabeza y ganas incontenibles de ir al baño. Haruhi le había pasado a su papá dos rollos de papel higiénico en menos de 40 minutos.

— ¿Papá, seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada la niña mientras le alcanzaba lo que era el tercer rollo.

—Sí sí, no es nada serio... Ugh. —Y por si fuera poco tener el estómago suelto, unas náuseas horribles hicieron aparición. No, Hinata no tenía suerte. Y tampoco capacidad para retener la comida en situaciones de estrés.

Después de haber dejado el baño prácticamente inusable —pobre de los próximos inquilinos, pensó Hinata— salió un poco más calmado. Obligando a Shota meter los juguetes y la ropa que había desordenado y a Haruhi a salvar a su gato de las peligrosas manos de su hermano, esperó a que aquel medio que lo transportaría al pasado arribara su hogar de una vez por todas. Y el cielo lo escuchó, pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban subiendo muebles y cajas al camión.

Subió a su auto, acomodó a sus hijos, y siguiendo el rastro del camión de mudanza emprendió camino al nido de recuerdos, sintiendo que cada kilómetro que transcurría lo hacía pequeño… Más de lo que ya era.

**. . . **

Su antigua ciudad lucía exactamente como la había dejado. Árboles que, en su adolescencia, recordaba como retoños floreciendo, se extendían gloriosos por los aires, cubriendo un rocoso y húmedo camino con sus copas frondosas. A Hinata no le pareció extraño el ser recibido con lluvia y frío, al contrario, aquello solo lo hizo sumergirse en recuerdos de cuando montaba su bicicleta por media hora hasta llegar a la preparatoria, o cuando por mera inercia salía a correr por las mañanas estuviese lloviendo, nevando o los aliens arribaran la ciudad. El viaje había sido agotador, los ronquidos de sus hijos llenando el auto eran prueba de ello.

De vez en vez clavaba los ojos en lo que lo rodeaba; árboles, caminos entrelazados, llanuras explayándose a la lejanía. Las luces de la ciudad se veían cercanas y el mayor apretó el volante con fuerza, sintió sus piernas temblar y su garganta tenía atorado un nudo de emociones. No sabía si estaba asustado, emocionado, feliz o molesto, era como si un remolino de sensaciones se abultara en su estómago amenazando ser expulsadas en forma de vómito —suerte que había llevado varias bolsas de papel—, sin mencionar que pese a llevar abrigo y bufanda, él sudaba a chorros. Fuera como fuera, no podía huir de la situación. La enfrentaría por él, por sus hijos, por su futuro.

Dirigió la vista al reloj del auto, "5:40". Un viaje de casi 10 horas era algo que ni Hinata ni sus hijos estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevar, peor aún el mayor teniendo que manejar con escasos 10-15 minutos de descanso cada dos horas. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas y sus brazos habían perdido sensibilidad.

— Mami… ¿Falta mucho?—La vocecilla de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por el retrovisor a ambos infantes frotarse los ojos y bostezar.

—En 15 minutos llegamos…—Indicó entre bostezos y lagrimeos de cansancio. Pronto dejaron atrás el paisaje rural para decirle hola a un letrero que indicaba los kilómetros faltantes y una que otra indicación. Pasaron fábricas, casas, calles y centros comerciales para después entrar a un vecindario que a Hinata le recordaba cientos y cientos de cosas. Arribaron cierta casa y Hinata creyó dejar de respirar.

—Ll-Llegamos… —Anunció, sin desabrocharse el cinturón o si quiera apartar la vista del lugar. Parecía anonado.

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —Haruhi, quien era un poco más analista que su hermano, se percató de que las cuencas de su padre reflejaban temores sin fin. El mencionado salió de su transe, y aguantándose las lágrimas, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El sol empezaba a salir, reflejando una silueta femenina parada al filo del jardín. Natsu.

—Vamos niños, la tía Natsu nos espera. —Susurró todavía sin muchos ánimos. En cuanto bajó del auto su hermana pudo percatarse de un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del mayor; no era para menos, incluso llegó a pensar que rompería en llanto. Pero se mantuvo fuerte. Y Natsu no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su plan.

**. . . **

Horas pasaron y la mujer les pidió a los de mudanza que enviaran los muebles al complejo de departamentos del vecindario. Shoyo y Natsu permanecieron callados en el transcurso. Tampoco era como si quisieran romper el silencio. Los niños se miraban mutuamente, y como si quisieran palpar el pesado ambiente, extendían las manitas de vez en cuando para apaciguar el aburrimiento.

—Aquí es. —Indicó Natsu frente a un edificio de tamaño considerable. Ventanas reflejaban luz, otras permanecían apagadas, lo normal en un lugar que alberga gente de todo tipo. Haruhi y Shota creyeron estar viendo un paraíso de juegos múltiples, y corriendo por el living, se perdieron por fin en el elevador con un Hinata persiguiéndolos cual mamá sobreprotectora.

— ¡Haruhi! ¡Shota! ¡¿Quieren que me de un infarto?!

El pecho del mayor subía y bajaba en un compás mortal. Definitivamente ya no tenía la misma energía que antes.

— ¡Mami, esto es hermoso! —Gritó el pequeño brincando por el pasillo reluciente. Y era cierto, el lugar era lujoso y la alfombra roja que se abría paso por el lugar daba un toque de elegancia que tenía embobado a los tres chiquillos. Sí, porque Hinata por dentro seguía siendo un chiquillo.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Abre la puerta! —Haruhi, quien aunque supiera esconder mejor la emoción, estaba gritando por dentro de la emoción; aquel lugar era mucho más bonito que su antigua casa.

— ¡Síiiiii! ¡Abre la puerta mamá!

— ¡Muy bien, a abrir la puerta se ha dicho! — ¿Quién decía que Hinata había madurado?

Introduciendo la llave que le entregaron en recepción previamente, mientras miraba de reojo a sus retoños sonriendo con alegría, giró el objeto dentro de la ranura, produciendo un eco por el pasillo. Antes de que pudiera disfrutar de lo que sería su nuevo hogar, y justo cuando creía haber despejado su mente luego de días de miedo, el sonido de la puerta del departamento continuo abriéndose hizo que sus ojos chocolate se toparan cara a cara con alguien que le traería más recuerdos de los que hubiera querido toparse en sus primeros 15 minutos viviendo ahí.

—Qué escándalo… ¿No ven que es temprano y hay gente dur…?

Ahí, con la misma mirada inquisidora, estaba parado un hombre de perfil aterrador e imponente, mirándolo con la misma expresión desencajada.

—… _¿Hinata?_

* * *

Ok, no suelo hacer esto a la hora de subir fics, pero esta vez me ha ganado mi lado bottoms... (?). A quien adivine quién es el individuo con el que se topó Hinata, le haré un shot (con o sin smut, ustedes deciden hijas de satán) de la pareja que quieran (obviamente de Haikyuu). ¿Qué dicen? _¿Creen saber quién es?_

See you later!


	3. Cuando el tiempo pasa lento

Antes que nada, disculpen la horrorosa tardanza. Aparte de haber tenido un terrible bloqueo mental, mi word estaba haciendo de las suyas. No me excuso, simplemente aclaro. Lo importante es que la actualización ya está aquí y ya he recuperado esa venita de emoción por el fic.

¡Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que dejaron review! Enserio, ésta historia es suya.

Dejaré algunas aclaraciones al final del cap. Espero las lean, pues será necesario. Sin más, los dejo con su preciada lectura. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

Lo miró con ojos aguados. Frisaba la edad de los 21, tal cual él, pero la madurez que tanto lo caracterizaba antes, había aflorado cada poro de su piel. Era de complexión más gruesa a como lo recordaba, tenía los lentes a medio poner sobre el tabique. Era Kei, Tsukishima Kei. Él mismo se encargó de confirmarlo al verlo a los ojos y apreciar su reflejo tembloroso en ellos. Pensó, entre la fragosidad de sus pensamientos, que si giraba la perilla lo suficientemente rápido, aún tenía tiempo de zafarse de la tensión de aquel reencuentro que lejos de darle nostalgia le provocó un dolor de estómago de aquellos que le dan cuando no sabe qué hacer. Hinata, quien para ese entonces ya había perdido la mitad de sus reflejos, tartamudeó una especie de saludo y se escurrió por la apertura de la puerta, no sin antes haber sido bloqueado por los casi dos metros del contrario, ¿es que nunca dejaba de crecer?

—Oye, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a los deudos?- El bajito recordó entonces que Tsukishima no era precisamente la persona más educada y se limitó a negar con la cabeza con algo de pánico. Kei empujó la puerta hasta dejarla abierta y se posó en el filo de la entrada para evitar ser echado por un alterado Hinata. No es que le interesara mucho el por qué después de cuatro años se había dignado a aparecer, pero una explicación no estaba de más.

— ¿Qué no piensas decir nada, enano? Mira que solo creciste un par de centímetros, aunque no me sorprende he de decir. – Era temprano y el sueño le impedía sacar los mejores insultos de su repertorio, pero Kei siempre tenía preparados uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos. Hinata frunció los labios y el entrecejo y susurró:

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. Alguien grosero como tú debería ignorarme y ya, creo. –Y era cierto. Tsukishima notó que aún seguía teniendo esa clásica manera de agudizar la voz cuando estaba nervioso, y también notó como sus cuencas rodaban por el piso en un intento de no cruzar miradas.

—Uh, qué manera de tratar a un "viejo amigo". Pero bueno, si no quieres ofrecerme una taza de té con galletas para platicar de nuestras vidas como ancianos no me afectará.

Vio como Hinata abría la boca para respingar y también vio como un par de manitas se sostenían de su camisa. Alzó una ceja, pero no se curvó para ver más allá. Al final no resultó necesario.

—Mami, ¿quién es ese señor tan alto?

Tsukishima no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, un poco más arriba de la pasta de sus lentes. Había un niño a imagen y semejanza mirándolo fijamente tras las piernas del enano. Ok, Hinata le debía una que otra explicación. Iba a preguntar lo evidente pero la aparición de una niña idéntica a los otros dos le cortó el asunto; dos niños agarrados de la camisa de su madre, o de Hinata. Kei ya no sabía si la graduación de sus lentes era la correcta.

—No molestes a papá, mejor vamos a desayunar, hay galletitas en la bolsa de la tía Natsu. –Pese a que la pequeña no parecía rebasar los cuatro años hablaba con fluidez. Recordó un par de cosas de su infancia y luego miró temblar a Hinata.

—Bien, aceptaré ese té y esas galletas.

**. . .**

Hinata quería hundirse en el sofá y perderse para siempre. Luego recordó que tenía un anfitrión peculiar y dos boquitas que no se callaban y lo quiso aún más.

—Shota, deja a Tsukishima en paz.

—Pero mamá él…

—No Shota, no es un gigante que nos va a comer. Parece, pero no lo es.

—Muy gracioso.

Prácticamente el día había transcurrido así. Tsukishima quería explicaciones, él no quería dárselas y sus hijos hacían el ambiente más importunado. Sentía sus dedos pegajosos y una bola de lo que parecía ser su alma atorada en su garganta.

— ¿Qué no tienes que irte a trabajar? –Inquirió Hinata luego de un rato de silencio. Kei achinó los ojos y contestó:

—Es domingo, idiota.

Nunca pensó hacerlo pero Hinata maldijo los domingos. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cruzó las piernas y los brazos sin despegar la vista del reloj. Malditas manecillas, maldita la hora en la que le hizo caso a Natsu, maldito Tsukishima por ser tan Tsukishima.

— ¿Por qué de repente te interesas en lo que ha sido de mi vida, de todas formas? Siempre me molestabas en el club e incluso fuera de éste, ¡no parabas de decirme que soy ruidoso y enano!

—Papá no es enano, solo le faltó tomar más leche.

—Haruhi.

—Me voy a jugar con Dante.

Kei soltó una carcajada de las que Hinata tanto se acordaba, y algo similar a añoranza se pegó a su pecho por un rato.

—Bueno, algo que odio es que me dejen intrigado. Odio muchas cosas y la intriga probablemente encabece esa lista. Pongámoslo así: llegaste a Karasuno gritando que querías ser el pequeño gigante de esa generación, nadie lograba callarte y tu afición por el vóley era insana la vieras por donde la vieras. –Recibió un "¡hey!" por parte de Hinata. —Entonces un día simplemente desapareciste. ¿No es esa suficiente razón para preguntar?- El pequeño se removió incómodo en el sofá y empezó a frotar sus pulgares con frenesí. Quizás Kei no le decía las cosas tal cual, pero algo tras el cristal de sus anteojos demostraba aunque fuera un poco de duda y preocupación. Y no era para menos; no todos los días ves a tu compañero fanático del deporte con dos niños, y más callado de lo normal.

Permaneció mudo un rato más y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Natsu de 19 años*. La mujer echó un vistazo, y como si hubiera leído el entorno fue a buscar a los niños. Hinata lamentó no haber recordado que su hermana iría a ayudarlos con las cajas de mudanza.

—Los llevaré a conocer el vecindario, volvemos en un rato.- Y dicho esto salieron los tres. Genial, las únicas excusas que Hinata podía darle a Tsukishima para ladear el tema se fueron tomadas de la mano de su hermana.

—Creo que ya no tienes con qué escudarte. –Dijo el más alto mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus manos. Hinata se encogió.

—Y-Yo…

—Mira, si no quieres decirme no me digas. De todas formas ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo haciendo el tonto aquí. Solamente te digo esto: no podrás hacer lo mismo con todos.

Tsukishima iba a irse pero la voz de Hinata lo pegó al asiento.

—Lo siento. Sé que fue extraño abandonar la ciudad sin previstos, pero es algo de lo que no quiero acordarme. Esos niños son lo único que me hicieron regresar. –Se detuvo para aguantar el escozor de sus ojos y prosiguió. – Hay muchas cosas que quisiera enterrar, ¿sabes de lo que hablo, no? Querer simplemente tragarte todo y seguir adelante, pero no es tan fácil. Cuando decías "es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas" yo no entendía muy bien, pero a estas alturas vivo con esa frase calada. -Y le mostró un tipo de sonrisa que Kei conocía bien: la que se usa para tapar dolor.

Tsukishima se sorprendió por dos cosas: que Hinata no hubiera llorado como solía hacerlo y su madurez. El Shouyou que él recordaba era uno que se expresaba con onomatopeyas, que balbuceaba lo que pensaba y sobre todo que no tenía mucha madurez que digamos. Pero frente a él había una persona totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba. Kei, quien es observador, veía como Hinata movía las piernas, se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus manos. Todo aquello no era más que el puro indicio de que ese enano había pasado por cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Se acomodó los lentes y aspiró hondo. Cómo odiaba no saber qué decir.

—Sé de lo que hablas. No ahondaré más en cosas privadas. Por mi parte, puedo decirte que no te sirve de nada querer enterrar el pasado. Después de todo, es parte de tu vida. Uno elije qué partes del pasado tener en conciencia y qué partes simplemente ignorar. Más allá de lo que viviste, está lo que vas a vivir. Es sencillo, a no ser que tu cabezota se haya llenado de aire en estos años y no puedas ni entender eso.-Kei seguía siendo Kei. Hinata le respondió el insulto con varios comentarios que lejos de insultarlo le hicieron pensar dónde había quedado la madurez que minutos antes le había demostrado.

—Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no vivías con tus padres y hermano?-Luego de no-sé-cuántos balbuceos preguntó Hinata. Tsukishima cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

—No toda la vida viviré con ellos, idiota.-Respondió con simpleza.

—No seas tan seco, ¡yo te he contado ya algo de mí!-Hinata reclamó haciendo un mohín.

—Quieto ahí. Tú me diste una "explicación" llena de metáforas extrañas. Si quieres saber qué hago aquí, haré lo mismo: dejémoslo en que busco a alguien y no quiero que idiotas como tú me estén molestando con preguntas innecesarias.

—Uh, algo me dice que estás enamorado y estás buscando a tu amada.-Canturreó Hinata. —Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿qué sucedió con los demás del club?—Preguntó mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

—No lo sé, y sinceramente no me importa. Lo único que sé es que Kageyama se volvió a ganar el apodo de "Rey de la cancha".-Tsukishima sabía que a Hinata más que importarle los demás le importaba el rey egocéntrico. Vio como el semblante del otro se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación.

—Oh… ¿Y no sabes por qué?- Las ansias de picaban la lengua. Kei sonrió ladino, y luego de pensar en las palabras correctas, respondió:

—Digamos que el rey cambió de reina y de corte real. Y ellos en lugar de pulir su corona, quieren arrebatársela.

**. . .**

En algún lugar de alguna ciudad había un chico. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, también algo parecido a aura maligna rodeándole. Se acomodó el maletín sobre el hombro y apretó el paso, obligando a la gente que estaba en el pasillo a hacerse a un lado. Su sola presencia intimidaba. _Escuché que sus propios compañeros lo califican de insoportable. Su apodo le queda como anillo al dedo. Pobre. Debe ser difícil tener tanto talento pero no saber canalizarlo. ¡Viva el Rey de la cancha! Y que la soledad lo acompañe._

Indiferente, pues, su semblante, fundido en hierro luego de tiempo practicando el no dejarse afectar por los comentarios de los demás. La luz lo bañó al pisar el gimnasio y cuando dejó su maletín en el suelo unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello. No sintió nada.

_— ¿La levantarías para mí, Kageyama?_

* * *

No me acribillen por haberlo dejado ahí, lol.

Haré algunas aclaraciones y dos avisos. Ojalá que en este punto sigan leyendo.

Primero, en mi fic Natsu solo es 2 años menor que Hinata. Segundo, no voy a ahondar en el tema de los donceles. Aquí esto será algo normal y eso no afectará el curso de la historia, obviamente. Tercero, estoy pensando en si meter el Tsukiyama aquí o hacerles un fic a ese par que vaya de la mano con este. Lo dejo en sus manos queridas.

Y dos pequeños avisos. Estoy en busca de beta, así que si hay por ahí algún interesado/a favor de mandarme un mensaje privado. Se los agradecería muchísimo. De preferencia que sea alguien que ha beteado antes. Y el otro aviso es que estoy en proceso de hacer otro fic de esta hermosa serie. Probablemente la próxima semana suba el prólogo. Solo diré que en ese fic habrá mucho drama, lol.

Bien, eso es todo de mi parte. Nos leemos pronto (y ésta vez sí va enserio haha). No se olviden de dejar su review, me alimento de ellos y no quieren que muera de hambre, ¿verdad?

_See you later sweethearts!_


End file.
